ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Infinity Multiverse
LEGO Infinity Multiverse is action-adventure sandbox video game. Gameplay The game is a more updated version of the previous LEGO games. But the main difference is . The game also features elements from RPGs such as magic spells, inventory and a new combat system. Experience Points System This is the first LEGO game in have experience points for each character, each of them come in six color: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and Purple. As the character increase their XP level, they grant additional powers and abilities. Hub World The Passaway Island serves as the main hub of the game, it looks similar to Vorton in LEGO Dimensions. Driving The vehicles are now modernized with a addition of music while driving and new driving techniques: Drift, Stunts, 180 Turn, Backward Driving, Tilt and Jumping. Also, the vehicles are brick-built from the sets and new ones exclusively for the game. LEGO Mini-Games The LEGO Mini-Games are new addition to the game, each of them have a different gameplay. Modes * Story Mode: The mode is similar to the main story in the previous LEGO games, but is larger and expanded. * World Creation Mode: This mode is where the player make his/her own world in a way similar to LEGO Worlds. ** My Home: This mode is where the player make his/her own house and adding decorations and rooms. * Racing Mode: This mode is where the player race throughout racetracks in various Adventure Worlds. * 'Rescue and Defeat Mode: '''This mode is where the player rescue unlockable characters and defeat enemies that capture the unlockables. * '''Mini-Game Mode: '''This mode is where the player plays various mini-games. Game Summary W.I.P. Themes * City * Star Wars * The LEGO Movie * Ninjago * Nexo Knights * DC Universe * Marvel Super Heroes * Disney ** Mickey Mouse and Friends ** Toy Story ** Cars ** Planes ** Pirates of the Caribbean ** Disney Princess ** The Lone Ranger ** Prince of Persia ** Aladdin ** Alice in Wonderland ** Lilo & Stitch ** Peter Pan ** The Incredibles ** Inside Out ** Tron ** Wreck-It Ralph ** The Muppets ** One Hundred and One Dalmatians ** WALL-E ** Up ** Tangled ** Finding Nemo ** Tomorrowland ** Condorman ** Monsters, Inc. ** DuckTales ** Phineas and Ferb ** Treasure Planet ** Tarzan ** Disney Parks and Resort ** Beauty and the Beast ** The Nightmare Before Christmas ** Frankenweenie ** Darkwing Duck ** The Lion King ** Gravity Falls ** Big Hero 6 ** Bolt ** Frozen ** Dumbo ** Bedknobs and Broomsticks ** The Rescuers ** The Sword in the Stone ** Zootopia ** Hercules * Elves * Friends * Ghostbusters * Jurassic World * The LEGO Batman Movie * The Big Bang Theory * Beatles' Yellow Submarine * Caterham Racing * Minecraft * Scooby-Doo * The Simpsons * Back to the Future * Portal 2 * Doctor Who * The Wizard of Oz * Midway Arcade * Sonic the Hedgehog * Adventure Time * Mission: Impossible * The A-Team * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Gremlins * E.T. The Extra-Tertrestrial * Knight Rider * The Goonies * The Powerpuff Girls * Beetlejuice * Racers * Adventurers * Space * Angry Birds * Divers ** Aquazone ** Aqua Raiders ** Atlantis * Agents * Alpha Team * Avatar: The Last Airbender * BIONICLE * Castle * Dinosaurs * Exo-Force * Harry Potter * LEGO Island * Indiana Jones * Heroica * Legends of Chima * The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit * Mixels * Monster Fighters * Pharaoh's Quest * Mining ** Power Miners ** Rock Raiders * Speed Racer * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sports * Studios * Town * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle * Time Cruisers * Ultra Agents * Vikings * Western * Hero Factory * Clikits Adventure Worlds ''See LEGO Infinity Multiverse/Adventure Worlds Characters See LEGO Infinity Multiverse/Characters Vehicles See LEGO Infinity Multiverse/Vehicles Levels See LEGO Infinity Multiverse/Levels Red Bricks W.I.P. Voice Cast W.I.P. Notes * Unlike the most LEGO video games, this one features a more updated gameplay with many differences: ** Studs are replaced with coins, money bills and crystals. ** Characters had skill trees to give them special attacks, similar to Disney Infinity. ** Blocking attacks from enemies are added. ** Big-figs now can drive vehicles and build objects with bricks. ** Land vehicle races are replaced by Racetracks. ** The player 2 is removed, just like in LEGO City Undercover and LEGO Worlds. ** Quests are replaced with missions. ** Minikits are replaced with Collectible Bricks. ** Normal characters, big-figs and playable animals now can double jump. ** New features are added. *** W.I.P. ** Vehicles features music as the player drives it. * Characters for BIONICLE and Hero Factory appears in their minifigure variants. * The main hub is the LEGO Main Street, a place similar to the Toy Box Hub in Disney Infinity. * DUPLO themes are removed due to being babyish and it's very large size. Category:Crossover Video games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Open World Category:LEGO Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas